


The Fox's Dance

by ZxshadowxZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fox Thief Au, Stealing expensive artifacts for you're Boyfriend is now the Gay Agenda, the Louvre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: A possible path, from a possible lifeThe Fox begins Dance within the city of lightAfter all, what is the point of power if you can't give a gift here and there
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Fox's Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



“Discovered in 1698 in India, this stone attracted the English governor of Madras, Thomas Pitt, the Regent diamond was brought to England, where it was cut into its current form, it was then purchased for the French Crown at the request of the Regent Philippe d'Orléans in 1717.”

Pausing, the guide stood to the side, revealing the brilliant white diamond for all to see, 

‘This really does get repetitive, giving the same damn tour every damn time, honestly one day I'm going to just quit, there _has_ to be a better job…, shit they're looking at me’, 

With a cough, the woman continued her story, holding her hand towards the pale gem sitting in the display case, turning her head towards the tour group, a collection of tourists, students and, ‘wait _, was that kid always there? Oh nevermind’_

“The Regent had surpassed in beauty and weight all the other diamonds that were known in the western world at the time. Even today, its flawless brilliance and perfect cut ensure that it is still considered the finest diamond in the world.

“Now, if you would switch your attention over to-” 

A whistled tune filled the air from somewhere, just beyond the reach of the human beings within the hall, subtle distortions of reality's laws, as the Fox began his warping of the world.

It's funny really, how the “ _biggest diamond in the world”,_ Was too small for anyone to notice it was missing.

* * *

“How the hell did you _afford_ this!”

_This,_ being the plethora of art supplies piled onto the redhead's desk, pens, paint, canvas, all of the highest possible quality, placed onto the wooden surface in multiple shopping bags, all neatly placed together.

“Hm? Oh, I’ve just been getting a lot of commissions lately, nothing new” With a face of utter innocence on his face, the writer replied, a small smile on his face at his love’s reaction.

“I-I can’t accept this Marc, this must-have cost you a fortune!”

A mischievous smirk spreading across his face, the dark-haired boy leaning his head forward towards the redhead, “well what am _I_ going to do with art supplies? I can't paint, are you _sure_ you can’t take them off my hands?”

His face burning the same shade as his hair, the artist sighed, admitting the writer's victory, before flinching at the ringing of the bell, “well, guess that's my cue” stealing a quick peck at his boyfriend’s cheek, the hooded boy ran down the stairs for the exit.

holding his hand to his cheek, the boy breathed out, as his blush finally started to subside, and with another sigh, began looking through the collection of bags…

  
  


_“WAIT IS THIS REAL GOLD_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed UN...and other people, I guess


End file.
